


Il pugnale di Cenerentola

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [86]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Killing, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La morte del principe Roberto.“Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 7. “Metti giù il coltello.”Scritta ispirandomi a: Cendrillon ❘ ❮Miraculous Ladybug❯ MV; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkA4gyJrs5s.
Relationships: Giotto | Vongola Primo/Reborn
Series: Le note della vita [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631





	Il pugnale di Cenerentola

Il pugnale di Cenerentola

La luna piena si riusciva ad intravedere attraverso le candide colonne del palazzo. Immense scalinate di marmo brillavano di un bianco abbacinante, splendendo alla luce argentea. Lo stesso capitava agli arzigogolati vasi di ceramica candida.

Il principe scese i numerosi gradini coperti dal tappeto di raso rosso. Il suo corpo sottile si muoveva leggiadro, mentre un sorriso incorniciava il suo volto sotto l’ampio cappello. Lo sfilò, premendoselo contro il petto.

“Ben arrivata, mia maddona” disse rivolto alla giovane che lo attendeva alla fine delle scale.

Alle loro spalle si trovavano il resto degli ospiti, in piedi davanti alle grandi finestre dalle tende di raso blu. Le decorazioni di queste ultime erano in stoffa dorata, lo stesso valeva per nappe e cordoni.

La giovane aveva una maschera blu intenso. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso, facendo un inchino.

“Mio re” lo salutò. Il suo corpo era stretto da un morbido vestito argento, decorato con dei piccoli diamanti. La gonna aveva delle ampie pieghe e lasciava scoperta una porzione delle gambe lisce, i piedini stretti da delle scarpette dorate. Sotto al seno minuto aveva una fascia blu, stretta, che sosteneva il semplice abito.

Il sovrano la raggiunse, le posò una mano sul fianco e con l’altra le prese la sua.

“Benvenuta nelle mie ali protettive. Da questa notte in poi sarò per sempre il tuo salvatore e protettore” sussurrò.

Iniziò a farla volteggiare. I musicisti cominciarono a suonare e anche gli ospiti si misero a ballare tutt’intorno a loro.

La giovane si lasciò condurre lungo la scalinata, gradino dopo gradino, sempre danzando. Il sovrano la portò con sé in un salotto privato dove, tra ampi specchi e quadri alle pareti, continuò a farla danzare.

All’occhiello il principe aveva una rosa rossa.

< Le sue dita lunghe e sottili, mi tengono con forza. M’invitano a rimanere, ma entro mezzanotte tutto questo avrà fine > pensò la principessa, forzando un sorriso sincero e infantile.

Il principe notò che tremava.

“Avete freddo?” le domandò.

La principessa sussurrò: “Dentro la carrozza si gelava e mi è rimasto addosso”. Accentuò il sorriso, aveva le labbra dipinte dal rossetto color sangue.

Il principe la rassicurò: “Vi riscalderete danzando con me fino al mattino”.

< Nella folla ho visto un uomo mascherato che mi ha bisbigliato: “Usa il pugnale che hai sotto la gonna e privalo della vita.

Altrimenti i falsi sorrisi degli abitanti del castello si spegneranno. Chi ti è caro verrà spazzato via perché ti ha ingannato. Non ti arrendere a quello che chiamano ‘amore sincero’”.

Io so quello che devo fare > pensò la principessa. Scorse tra i quadri la raffigurazione dei due gemelli, tempeste di Primo Vongola.

“Con voi sento di avere due ali angeliche” sussurrò.

Il principe sorrideva affabile.

“Quando ci saremo sposati, si schiuderanno e potrete volare, mia adorata” le sussurrò.

La luce della luna filtrava dalle grandi finestre, illuminandolo. L’orologio d’oro che la fanciulla portava nella tasca era fermo e segnava la mezzanotte.

Da fuori proveniva odore di bruciato e fuliggine, dalla direzione del giardino.

< Non riesco a smettere di accarezzarti il collo. So che è quasi il momento, devo allontanare le mie dita da te > pensò la principessa.

Il principe si accorse che calde lacrime avevano iniziato a rigarle il volto. Smise di danzare, le prese delicatamente il capo con la mano e l’avvicinò a sé, baciandola dove c’erano le lacrime con le labbra morbide.

La giovane arrossì, facendo un basso mugolio di piacere e lui, facendole un sorriso sornione, le leccò la gota umida.

“Guarda che ti ho riconosciuto, mia Madonna” le soffiò il principe all’orecchio. “… E speravo saresti venuta tu, invece della principessa. Era da così tanto che volevo rivederti”.

Le campane scoccarono la mezzanotte, il frastuono fece vibrare le finestre.

Giotto sgranò gli occhi, il suo cuore batteva con forza. Rabbrividì nel suo travestimento da principessa.

< No, smettetela di suonare campane! Vi prego! > implorò mentalmente, estraendo il coltello.

Aveva raffigurata una rosa d’oro sul manico.

Il principe la guardò confuso, dicendole: “Metti giù il coltello”.

“Addio per sempre” gemette Giotto, tra i singhiozzi e le lacrime. La lama si abbassò più volte, mentre le mani della falsa principessa si sporcavano di sangue.

< Tu che indossi la maschera di una principessa e ne sopporti l’aria, hai negli occhi la furia di una pistola ancora fumante.

Il freddo che adesso s’impossessa di me non potrà mai placare il fuoco di dolore che brucia in te.

Ora il cielo penetrante mi pugnale, è finita > pensò il principe, abbandonandosi a terra.

Giotto aveva gli occhi sgranati, colmi di lacrime, in una mano il pugnale e l’altra premuta sulle labbra per soffocare un urlo di sofferenza. Utilizzò un buco nero per teletrasportarsi in giardino e si mise a correre.

< Sento la carezza glaciale del vento della notte sulla pelle nuda della schiena.

Però questi sono i sentimenti di un sogno lontano, che sta svanendo.

Il tuo sorriso è una stella cadente che dimenticherò – si disse. Utilizzò il pugnale per strappare la gonna lunga, in modo che la corsa della fuga fosse agevolata. La tiara che indossava le volò via, cadendo in un cespuglio.

< Il disgusto per quello che ti ho fatto mi assale. Lo sento sulle mani, accelera la velocità dei miei passi.

I nostri destini erano legati dalla luce argentea della luna che ora sembra diventata un cappio > pensò, alzando lo sguardo sul cielo.

La luce della luna penetrava dalle ampie finestre del palazzo e illuminava il cadavere squarciato del principe, immerso in una pozza del suo stesso sangue, creando un velo argenteo su di esso.

Skull lo guardò, insieme alle guardie e si appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta.

< Il tempo si è fermato in una maledizione eterna. Le divinità non hanno pietà di noi, non potremo chiedere la grazia >. Raggiunse il principe e s’inginocchiò accanto a lui.

“Immobile in un sonno eterno. Sembra quasi… un favola…” sussurrò, macchiandosi di sangue.


End file.
